deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle
The FR-27 SFR is a weapon in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background The FR-27 SFR (S'anction '''F'lechette R'ifle) is a modern fully automatic '''combat rifle' developed by Steiner Bisley. Instead of firing bullets, the FR-27 SFR fires flechettes. The Steiner Bisley Sanction Flechette Rifle is a new kind of modern rifle called "combat rifle". This new type of rifle keeps the compact and light appearance of an assault carbine while providing the same power as a battle rifle. The FR-27 SFR fires .303 caliber fin-stabilized bullets separating from a discarding sabot, these rounds are manufactured by Osprey Ltd. The flechettes that it uses are faster and more powerful than conventional bullets (an effect of being larger, heavier rounds), these rounds are fin-stabilized and fired by a smoothbore barrel. This power comes with a cost though as only 20 rounds can be held in a single magazine. The reloading procedure is unusual; the entire forward section of the rifle hinges near the muzzle to expose an internal loading port, into which the magazine is inserted. The feed direction appears to be upwards, meaning that despite appearances, the combat rifle is not actually a bullpup layout. Following loading, the rifle is closed up and the cocking handle on the left side is rotated clockwise. Characteristics The combat rifle is the standard jack-of-all-trades lethal weapon in the game, standing between the Machine pistol and Heavy rifle in terms of overall firepower, but providing more control and accuracy. The default magazine is relatively small at 20 rounds, though with upgrades the weapon can have a magazine size of up to 50. Ammunition is common, and takes up 2x1 inventory spaces per stack, with each stack holding up to 50 rounds. Despite that protracted fire will make the combat rifle's barrel glow orange and steam escape from the loading port during reloads, the combat rifle cannot overheat like the heavy rifle. The combat rifle is very versitile when upgraded, being able to mount a silencer while still having a usable iron sight, and can also mount a laser sight for medium range shooting. The flechette targeting system is an unusual active weapon mod; when activated, the next valid target (civilians included) will be highlighted with a trail of crosshairs leading from the muzzle to the target; shots will seek the target, often marking themselves to their head, and the trail of crosshairs will turn red if shooting is obstructed. The FR-27 is widely used by Belltower mercenaries and is a common weapon in high-security settings. Enemies with combat rifles are a moderate threat, with good range and damage-dealing capacity, though since their rifles lack upgrades they frequently have to pause to reload. Combat Statistics * Damage / Round: 2 (upgradable to 5) * Rate of Fire: 5 (upgradable to 8) * Magazine: 20 rounds (upgradable to 50, 10-round increments) Upgrades The FR-27 SFR can be modified with a sound suppressor, a laser sight, the flechette target-seeking system, as well as the standard rate of fire, damage output, ammo capacity and reload speed upgrades. Behind the scenes *The design of the FR-27 is very similar to the fictional Seburo assault rifle from Ghost in the Shell franchise. *It is possible that the FR-27 combat rifle is inspired by modern weapons like the Magpul PDR which is itself inspired by the FN F2000 assault rifle and FN P90 submachinegun. *The FR-27 is also based on the famous HK G11 caseless assault rifle for the rotating charging handle and gas operated rotary breech. *The carrying handle is also the same as the HK G36C. *The unusual loading procedure seems to be based on AR-15 pattern rifles, which feature an upper receiver which is hinged at the front; in an AR-15, this is to allow the bolt group to be removed rather than to allow reloading. Gallery FR27SFR2.png|FR-27 SFR with silencer FR27SFR3.png DX3 FR-27 reloading.jpg|Reloading the FR-27 SFR IronsightAR.PNG|Iron sight DX3 PC screen combat rifle SFR 27.jpg|The FR-27 SFR uses special brokable cases DX3 Adam Jensen FR-27.jpg|Adam Jensen reloads his FR-27 combat rifle DX3 FR-27 Sanction Flechette Rifle.jpg|Case studies of the FR-27 SFR combat rifle Combatrifle-inventoryicons.png|Combat rifle inventory icons Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Human Revolution